Of Ice and Fire
by XhansxandxelsaxforeverX
Summary: Queen Elsa goes to the Southern Isles for the trial of the thirteenth prince, Hans. He is sentenced to death one month after his trial. In one month a lot could happen. After that, it's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to whoever is reading this. This is a story my friend and I wrote in the middle of quite a few nights. This is indeed a HansxElsa story. If you ship it I hope you enjoy and if you don't and are just going to jab at our ship please dont read beyond this. Well, On with the story!**

* * *

The now exiled prince was practically dragged outside, where all of his brothers and Queen Elsa stood.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you have been charged with attempted murder of the queen and princess of Arendelle. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am guilty." He whispered. The guard stepped forward, first removing the cuffs then his tunic.

"Are you prepared for your punishment?" Hans' eldest brother spoke.

"Y-yes." He managed to choke out. He was dragged once more, feeling his wrists cuffed above his head. He felt a stinging pain in his wrists as he was hoisted up.

"The whip." His brother spoke. Hans closed his eyes and tensed every muscle he could to prepare himself for this punishment. The whip cracked once through the air before time seemed to stop, if only for a few seconds.

"This is going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me." His eldest brother said with a sinister smile. He rose his arm as far back as he could and released all of his strength upon his brother's back. Hans felt the sting of the whip and it felt like he had just been cut a thousand times. He cried out. Seconds passed before the whip hit again, causing another cry to escape. Hot tears rolled down his face and he was shaking feverishly. The queen closed her eyes and turned away.

"Even he doesn't deserve this", she thought. More crys of pain rang in the air. Tears spilled down the queens own cheeks, flinching everytime she heard his screams. Not much later the only sound was that of the whip. Not a single cry. His hair drooped over his eyes and his entire body was limp.

"Enough!" the queen intervened, "He has paid his debts."

The eldest stopped mid swing and looked over at the queen.

"Queen Elsa, this isn't even half-"

"I said enough. He is paying for his crime with his life. Besides, it was me who he tried to kill, not you. I will take charge and I will punish the prince my way," she spoke sternly.

"Now uncuff him and take him to a room." She turned around and walked back into the castle, not daring to look at the broken prince.

"Yes, ma'am", they mumbled as they cut their battered brother down. The two elder brothers carried him into a cell and put him down on his stomach.

* * *

He was bound by his wrists and tears now rolled down his face. Elsa stalked quietly down the hall. She caught a glimpse of his broken body smeared with blood. He saw her in the corner of his eye.

"Queen Elsa. Have you come here to see me tortured," he spat out at her.

"Actually I've come to help you." She said, her voice soft as silk.

"How could you possibly help me?" He spat. Instead of answering the Snow Queen moved her hands, creating a mere snowball. She made the snowball move toward him and he flinched when it came nearer. He felt a soothing coolness and no longer felt the stinging wounds from the whip. He looked up and the tears stopped pouring from his eyes.

"H-how did you do that?" He questioned.

"Magic." The queen responded.


	2. Chapter 2

The queen responded.  
"Do the magic again!" He almost laughed in relief. Elsa let a small smile grace her features as she remembered her own sister telling her similar words.  
"Sorry but, no," she said sternly. He looked at her puzzled and a bit surprised.  
"W-why not", he shuddered.  
"Because you're a criminal. But you don't deserve this type of punishment, no one does" she murmured.  
"You're the first person to have some sympathy for me." He sighed. Elsa instantly frowned. She moved forward, pressing her dainty hands to his injured back. Hans screamed in pain.  
"Yes, but you still hurt my sister and I", she scolded. He felt a chill make its way to his back and run throughout the rest of his battered body. She took her hands off of his back and he looked at her in awe.  
"You're amazing, thank you", he smiled. She looked down the halls to see if the guards were looking and then froze the shackles that bound him to the ceiling of the cell. They snapped almost instantly and the exiled prince was thrown to the ground in an injured mess. Not a second thought was given as she helped him regain his footing.  
"Thank you." He murmured. She rested his arm on her shoulder. He felt the cold touch of her hands, he liked it because it made him feel calm. He felt like as long as she was there he'd be okay. She carried him over to a bed in the room and sat him on top of it. He winced and then fell softly onto the fluffy mattress.  
"Thank you Queen Elsa." He said, his voice muffled by a pillow. The queen once more placed her hands on his back. The flesh beneath her fingertips burned, but it felt soothing, natural even.  
"What...are you"  
"Relax, I'm making sure you're all healed", she whispered. He winced as her fingers ran across his body. He closed his eyes and let her work. It felt nice and chilling. She smiled as he giggled from her touch.  
"I see that the ice treatment is taking effect." Elsa said, a small giggle escaping her own lips.  
"You have no idea how amazing it feels, my Queen." His smile was broad, as if he were the happiest man alive.  
"Don't enjoy it too much. I'll have to stop as soon as the guards come back", she said somewhat sad.  
He looked up at her and said,"Thank you for what you're giving me now, my queen", she touched his face and smiled as she felt the flawless prince's skin.  
"How many souls have you stolen?" She questioned, counting his freckles. His face instantly fell.  
"If I had succeeded that day it would have been just two." He answered. Elsa frowned as well, realizing just how far her seemingly innocent joke went.  
"Elsa..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Queen Elsa", she interpreted. She bagan to feel anger again and had to refrain from freezing him entirely. She stared into his eyes and couldn't help but think that this man before her could not hurt a soul.  
"He almost killed you and Anna!" The voice in her head screamed.  
"I'm sorry Queen Elsa...for everything I did. To your kingdom, your sister and you." He said weakly, clearly trying to not upset her even more. She bit her lip and eyes darted from side to side in confusion. She couldn't deny it anymore, she felt something for him.  
"I-I think I should go." She stuttered. She stood up, making her way to the door at a fast pace.  
"No, please don't go. Stay." She heard his pleading voice. He grabbed her hand. His hands felt soft and calmed her a bit. She sat down next to him. He let go of the queen's hand in fear of her running off. He peered down at the ground and she noticed a tear roll down his face. She rose her hand and wiped his face, she retracted, but he pulled it back onto his face and stared deeply into her eyes.  
"You're absolutely wonderful my queen." He whispered. He reached up to the best of his abilities, stroking her pale cheek. Elsa felt her face heat up and heart started to race.  
"No. Of all the people in the world cannot be the only one you to feel this way with!" Her inner voice scolded.  
"P-prince Hans..."  
"No, Elsa!" She imagined Anna saying.  
"He tried to kill both of us and he broke my heart." Elsa turned away from him and started to walk out of the room.  
"Elsa", He pleaded. The queen ignored him and continued to walk away.  
"Elsa, please." She heard his broken voice.  
"Conceal don't feel." She whispered to herself.  
"Not this man-criminal. Not him! Think of what he did to Anna!" Her inner voices kept repeating.  
"Love is an open door", he whispered under his breath. His eyes began to water and she put her hands to her chest. She slid down the wall and started to hum. He heard the sweet sound of her voice and felt relieved that she hadn't left him alone. That didn't stop his tears from flowing though. After being left alone the majority of his life the company of another person was wonderful.  
"Don't cry Hans, I'm not going anywhere." came the sweet voice of the queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to the people reading this! So, there wasn't a note last time because I let my dorky best friend/brother update...don't worry, whenever I update I'll always let you peoples know how much I loves yous! No, I don't own Frozen (even though I do wish Hans was mine...) Any-who...on with the story!**

* * *

Her lips pressed against his in a sweet kiss. She ran her fingers through his auburn tresses, keeping their kiss slow. He embraced the kiss and closed his eyes. He put his hand in hers.

"I love you Elsa." Her hands slipped away from his and onto his linen tunic. Her delicate fingers unbuttoned it, their eyes never looking away from each other.

He felt at ease while he was with her. She made him feel as if he were never alone. He loved her and he knew he had to show her. He grabbed her hands and kissed them both as he stared into her eyes.

"You're my everything." She took a deep breath as she felt her heart racing out of control. No other words were spoken as their lips met.

Hans held her in his arms as hours passed by.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, Elsa. Like you", he smiled. She touched his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

The night was spent with sweet nothings whispered into wanting ears, love in every word. The gestures were gentle and loving. Elsa gripped his back, frost slowly tracing his scars.

Hans kissed her like there was no tomorrow because that night he was sure he had died of pure happiness.

The sun had risen and the cell was filled with light. Hans looked around for the queen, but she was nowhere in sight. He heard footsteps and he instantly felt angst. He rose to his feet, closed his eyes and waited for his next punishment.

* * *

She came back to the cell and saw the guards grabbing Hans and hoisting him away.

"No!," she exclaimed. The guards told her to move and she rose her hands.

"Elsa, no! Let this happen. There is no reason for you to go down with me."

"No, no please! Where are you taking him?" She demanded. The guards looked at her before one finally spoke.

"Its been a month since his trial." A month... That meant.

"No, please! He can't die! Not like this!" She pleaded to no avail. He was dragged outside where the gallows were, a noose set and ready to be used.

"Stop! Please!", she sobbed. Hans looked back to her and mouthed the words

"Go", she closed her eyes as the guards put the noose around his neck.

"Hans no! Please! I love you!" She ran, in hopes of reaching him before they pulled the lever. A pair of strong arms grabbed her, not allowing movement.

"Any last words?" A guard asked.

"I love you Elsa." He whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Let go of me!" she pleaded to the guard. Her heart thumped in her ears, slowing down time. The lever squeaked as it was pulled back…

"HANS!"

_She fell into a pit of despair. All she felt was darkness around her. She fainted at what she had just witnessed. Someone she loved to have been killed right in front of her. She awoke later in a soft, fluffy bed and the first thing she heard was a voice she knew quite well._

_"Hans? ", she trembled. _

_"Elsa...I love you my queen. I love you so much Elsa. Elsa. ELSA!_" Her eyes snapped open, meeting those of one of Hans' brothers.

"Queen Elsa, I think its best if you return to Arendelle."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello yet again! So, my dorky brother got sick and I'll be the one updating for possibly the next few chapters or so. We would really love some feedback, tell us what we could do better on, things you'd like to see, over all just your opinions. Well, on with the story!**

"Elsa, please. You've been locked in here since you came back. What's wrong?" Anna's voice came through the door.

"Please Elsa. I'm sending the physician to check up on you." Her voice came again. Elsa sniffled, still too upset about what had happened. She didn't care anymore. Let death take her, at least she would be with her one true love.

The room became cold and frost to surround her. She was truly miserable. Anna touched her shoulder and the chill began to recede. She remembered that the sisterly love the shared saved her from destruction and she focused on that. She needed forget about Hans or it would destroy her.

"The physician's here to check up on you." she whispered to her older sister.

"Thank you Anna." she said, managing a small smile.

"I'm _what_!?", she exclaimed as the physician gathered her things.

"Yes, Elsa. You're going to be a mother", she smiled. Anna stood in the doorway in shock. She ran next room in disgust and anger.

"How could she be pregnant? She was with Hans all that time. She wouldn't...", she thought to herself.

A mother...there was a little living thing growing inside of her…

"Elsa." Came a voice. The Snow queen looked over, seeing a snowman leaning against her door frame.

"Yes Olaf." **(A/N: Yes, we didn't forget about Olaf!)**

"Are you sick? Is that why she was checking you?" He asked. Elsa giggled slightly.

"No Olaf, I'm not sick. In fact, I'm wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Why's that?" The tiny snowman questioned.

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Happy birthday, little Elsa!", he happily shouted. He rubbed his hand on her belly and giggled. Anna laughed at Olaf's silliness and walked into the room with her sister.

"You'll be a great mom, Elsa", she smirked.

Elsa hummed a soft tune to herself. She ran a finger slowly over her bare swollen belly, leaving behind a trail of ice.

"Hi Elsa! Hi baby Elsa!" Olaf yelled as he walked into the queen's room.

"Hi Olaf." She giggled.

"How's the baby?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Perfectly-oh!" She yelped.

"What's wrong?" Olaf asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing Olaf, the baby just kicked." She explained. Olaf placed his head on the queen's belly, "I felt it!" He giggled.

"Baby kicking again?" Came Anna's voice.

"Yes." Elsa responded, taking her sister's hand in her own and placing it right over her belly button.

She smiled at Anna and she said, "Your baby is going to be silly and giggly just like Olaf if he keeps talking to it." The sisters laughed together and hugged, knowing everything was going to be okay.

The Snow Queen screamed one last time before a small cry was heard.

"Your majesty, it's a boy." The midwife said. Even though she was tired Elsa held out her arms, eager to see her baby.

A small bundle was placed in her arms. He opened his eyes, a lively emerald green. Elsa ran her fingers through the tuff of auburn hair he had on his head, laughing slightly as he yawned.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Anna.

"Can I see my nephew?"

"Of course you can, Anna", she said gleefully as she handed the child to her. The child's eyes were big and soft. She smiled and for a moment she had forgotten that the child was Hans' and she handed the baby back to Elsa and made her way back to the castle.

**So, as you have now read, we added a little surprise in there! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. This is only the beginning of it all, more surprises are on the way! Till next time! Loves yous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I tis back! And its me, not my dorky brother(Who claims he's Spiderman) , trust me, I is a chick. So, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as we liked writing it! On with the story. And alas...i don't own Frozen...**

* * *

"Here you go mama." Ian said, handing his mother a bunch of flowers. Elsa looked at her three year-old son and then at the flowers.

"Where did you get them sweetie?" She asked. It was the dead of winter when nothing could grow.

"I made them with my hands." He responded before going back to play.

* * *

The queen quietly stalked the halls, looking for her little rambunctious son. He was in his room picking the petals off of a beautiful, red rose.

The young boy touched the now bare stem, more silky petals adorning it.

"Mommy, look. It's so pretty" The queen smiled lightly at her son and walked to him.

"How did you do this?" She questioned. He did it again, giggling in joy. How could this be possible. Her son, having powers. Her mind took her back to the times she had hurt her sister with her powers. She could only think of the pain he could cause.

_"No Elsa, he's only a child. Then again, so were you when you hurt Anna."_ She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thought and looked at her son instead.

"Sweetheart, Uncle Kristoff is going to take us somewhere." The child's eyes lit up with anticipation and joy. He lifted his hand in order to tell his mother he wanted to be picked up. The queen wrapped her arms around his small form before standing up and walking out with him. She quickly made her way through the castle and to the stables.

"Kristoff, I need you to take me to the trolls."

"What for?", he replied. Elsa turned her head toward the child and said softly, "It's time this boy met his father" she said dryly.

"I want to see if he can come back."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"E-elsa, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart, show your uncle Kristoff." The boy raised his hands in front of his face, willing something to appear. A small yellow flower with a single green leaf sprouted out.

"He's-"

"Special" she interrupted him.

"Alright, hop in. I'll take you."

The ride was a blur as the forest rushed by them. They reach the troll's home and all the boulders start rolling to them.

"Kristoff's home!" they shouted in unison.

"Mommy, who are they?" Ian gripped his mother's shoulders, green eyes wide in wonder.

"Shh, Ian. Let mama talk to them", she handed her son over to Kristoff and walked gingerly to the trolls.

"Please. I need your help." A larger bolder rolled to her and unraveled. She instantly recognized him as Grand Pabbie.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, you helped my sister twice and I was wondering if you could aid me as well."

Kristoff made his way back to the sled and sat Ian in the seat.

"Uh... Stay here" he said nervously as he made his way to Queen Elsa.

"What can I aid you with Queen Elsa?" The elder asked.

"I-its about my son...Prince Ian."

The young boy grew impatient in the sled before climbing out.

"I want to see my daddy" He shouted. Elsa ran over to him and immediately picked him up and he clung to her as Grand Pabbie stared at him, astonished.

"The child doesn't know his father?" He asked. Elsa shook her head as tears brimmed in her azure eyes.

"His father is...is...Prince Hans."

"Hans? He tried to kill you." She looked away and said, "I know, but I loved him and I still do. Help me, please."

"Very well-"

"Can I see my daddy?" Came an eager voice. Grand Pabbie finally took a good look at the prince.

"He looks just like him." The queen held her son closer, willing herself not to cry.

"Ian. Your soul is pure, you are merely a child. A child with great power." He looked into the prince's wide eyes.

"Elsa. His power is a unique one. When fire and ice united they made earth." Elsa looked at him, bewilderment written in her features.

"This boy has an amazing gift. The gift of life", Grand Pabbie spoke.

* * *

**Well, there you has it, a new chapter! So, do us crazy siblings a favor and leave some feedback you lovely peoples! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! Again, my dork of a brother has not been in the mood, cut the kid some slack. This is what he has to say, _"Hi! I'm the dork and I'd like you to know I love you all and please enjoy this story my sis and I came up with! Hail Helsa!" _See, he loves you guys as much as I do! We don't own Frozen, if we did Helsa would so have been Canon! Enjoy!**

"Life?", Elsa said confused.

"Yes, it is an amazing gift that he inherited from both his parents", he spoke

"Queen Elsa?" she grasped his hands tightly.

"Do not let this child be succumb to darkness like his father".

The queen nodded and looked at her son with pained eyes. Memories. Of how her powers harmed her sister flooded her mind. No, she would teach him to control it.

"Wait...from his parents?" The Queen questioned.

"Fire and Ice." Was all the old bolder said.

"I will do what I can Grand Pabbie. Ian will learn to control his powers, to embrace them. He won't be shut out." She shifted the now sleeping toddler in her arms before turning back to Kristoff.

"You shall stay here with Anna and take care of Arendelle. I'm going to take Ian somewhere for a while.

"Where?" The ice harvester asked.

"The Southern Isles."

* * *

"You're going to what?", her sister said "you can't just up and take him there!" she went one "He's just a child. You didn't learn control your powers until you were crowned queen".

The Snow Queen turned toward her family and with a shard, icy tone she said "I'll be fine, Anna. He'll learn and then I'll return, I promise."

"B-but Elsa! You don't even have a good excuse besides his powers to go to the Southern Isles!"

"Anna, I already thought everything through. The king and queen are expecting to meet their grandson." She answered.

She looked out the window of her study, seeing Kristoff chasing around a giggling Ian, Olaf and Sven not far behind.

"_Why couldn't that have been you, Hans_?" She thought.

Ian started started to squirm in her arms and Elsa cracked a small smile.

_"This child will bring joy all throughout the land one day._" she thought.

The future King of Arendelle. Ian _Westergard_.

* * *

"Ian. Ian wake up, sweetie", Queen Elsa gently rubbed her son's arm. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn "Are we there yet, mommy?" Elsa smiled and thought _"Mommy. Such a simple word could warm my heart."_

"Almost sweetheart." She said warmly. The toddler reached up, tiny hands forming into fists and unclenching. He wanted to be picked up. Elsa wrapped her arms around him, placing her chin on his auburn locks.

"Will I get to eat soon, mommy?" he wrapped his arms around her neck "My tummy is talking". She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"My Queen?" Elsa turned her attention to the coachman.

"We have arrived" he continued. Elsa let out a breath "Lets go meet your grandparents"

The prince nuzzled his head into his mother's shoulder as the coachman opened the carriage door for them.

She stepped out of the carriage with Ian trailing behind her. They were greeted by a gray haired couple with a crown on both of their heads.

"Welcome, Queen Elsa and Prince Ian. These are the Southern Isles."

The young prince gripped the blue silk of his mother's cape, emerald eyes looking at the older couple. Suddenly a giggle was heard.

"Ian! Elsa! Wait for me!"

"Olaf!" Ian giggled and greeted the snowman with a hug.

"Mommy! Olaf wants us to make it snow here!" Elsa smiled and turned her attention back to the king and queen. She curtsied and began to walk toward them.

"I want to see Hans' room" Elsa spoke. The queen and king looked puzzled and asked, "Why?"

"I would like for my son to see where his father grew up." She answered simply.

"His father?" The king and queen asked in unison. Ian ran back to his mother's side as the king approached him.

"You look just like him..."

**Well, there you have it guys! Lets us know what you think! Loves yous, till next time! Love, these dorky siblings.**


End file.
